Half the dad, Naley style songfic
by liverpoolss
Summary: Just something i had on my mind, love this song, i don't own one tree hill or the song


**_"_**'Okay baby, will you behave for Aunt Peyton and I will see you in the morning.'' Haley asked her 5 year old son as her best friend sat on the couch in the living room.

''I will mommy, Aunt Peyton said we can watch Wreck-It Ralph.'' The boy answered her as he hugged and kissed her goodbye.

''Not too late Peyton, and not too much junk, he's 5.'' Haley said as she left the house.

A few hours later Haley came home to find Peyton sitting on the couch watching Friends. ''Hey Hales how did the date go?'' Peyton asked as she turned TV off and turned towards Haley.

''The same, I tell them about Lucas and they leave.'' Haley told her, ''I will never find someone Peyton, I may as well give up.'' She added.

''You'll find someone, what about the new basketball coach, he's quite the catch.'' Peyton told her as Jake came into Haley's. ''And that's my cue to go.'' She added as she walked over to Jake and they both left.

**-X-**

''Okay Peyton, Nathan is here, I'm going to head out now.'' Haley said as she walked out into the hall to find Lucas and Nathan sitting on the stairs talking. ''Okay baby, mommy has to go now, behave for Aunt Peyton.'' Haley said kissing Lucas.

''Hales I don't mind taking Lucas with us, we can change the movie to one he wants to see.'' Nathan told her as he winked at Lucas.

''Are you sure? Peyton doesn't mind watching him.'' Haley asked as she looked at Nathan then her son.

''I'm sure, he's your son, and if I want to get to know you then that means getting to know your son too, he is a part of you.'' Nathan told her as he knelt down in front of Lucas. ''What do you say little man, do you want to come and see a movie with your mom and me.'' Nathan asked him.

''Yes please, can I mommy.'' Lucas asked as he stood on the steps.

''Go get your shoes and jacket.'' Haley told him as she turned to look at Peyton. ''You may as well go home, spend some time with Jake.'' She added.

_**-X-  
**_

With Lucas in bed Haley and Nathan were sitting cuddled on the couch watching Skyfall. ''Hales I know we've only been dating a few months but I love you and I want to spend my life with you and Lucas, Haley would you marry me?'' Nathan asked as he got down on one knee in front of Haley.

''Yes.'' Haley said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him onto the couch. Unbeknownst that Lucas is sitting on the stairs listening to them.

_**-X-**__**  
**_

Nathan sat on the bench with a pregnant Haley as they watched a 7 year old Lucas play his first basketball game. Nathan sat on in proud as he was the one to teach his son how to play, after proposing to Haley, Nathan had begun taking Lucas to the rivercourt to show him how to play. ''He's learnt the game from the best.'' Haley told him as they watched Lucas shoot the winning basket.

''I won dad, did you see, I did it, I did what you told me to do.'' Lucas said as he ran over to Nathan and Haley and jumped into Nathan's arms.

''I saw bud, you did real good.'' Nathan told him, ''How about we go to Grandma's diner and celebrate.'' He added as the family of 3 nearly 4 made their way to the car.

''Can we have ice-cream after lunch.'' Lucas asked.

_**-X-  
**_

3 years ago 21 year old Lucas Scott met his wife Brooke Davis on the first day at Duke, they had gotten married at the age of 19 and now Brooke had been brought down for an emergency C-Section while Lucas sat in the waiting room. Looking round he saw his parents, his Aunt and Uncle, his younger siblings and Brooke's dad. ''Mr Scott, would you and your family like to follow me and I'll show you to the nursery.'' A nurse said as she walked into the family room.

''Is my wife okay.'' Lucas asked as he followed the nurse along with his family.

''Your wife is fine, she is in recovery.'' The Nurse told him as she pointed through the window to another nurse holding his child. ''You have a healthy son, he weighed in at 6lbs 3oz.''

_**-X-  
**_

(LUCAS POV)

As I stood staring at my son, I saw the reflection of the man I have called my father standing next to me and if there is one thing I can do right for my son is to follow in his footsteps, he loved me as his son even though I'm not his, he could of done what every other man done and that was turn and run when my mother mentioned he had a son. I just want to be half as good a dad as he was to me.

_**-AN-THIS WAS SOMETHING THAT CAME TO ME, AND I AM HOPING TO UPDATE SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES THIS WEEK OR NEXT WEEK. I removed the song Words but it is a short one shot to go with brad paisleys half the dad**_


End file.
